The present invention relates, in general, to a sharpener for soft-core pencils, and more particularly to a pencil sharpener for use with medical or pharmaceutical pencils.
A typical sharpener for soft-core pencils has a housing formed with a guide channel for receiving the pencil end to be sharpened. Accommodated in the housing is a shaping componentry comprised of a cutting blade and a core shaper. This type of sharpener is used in particular for shaping makeup or cosmetic pencils. During sharpening, the pencil is rotated within the guide channel against the cutting edge of the sharpening blade. As a consequence, the cutting edge of the sharpening blade removes a strip of outer material from the tip of the soft-core pencil and, optionally, from the core jacket. The core shaper is oftentimes integrated in the sharpener to selectively give the core tip of the pencil a relatively sharp or rounded contour.
When a sharpener is used for pencils, which are intended for direct contact with a human, it is important to take into account skin compatibility or skin care. To prevent skin irritation or even damage to the skin, pencils are used with cores of suitable chemical composition. However, subsequent reactions of the original composition, as occurring over time or as a consequence of contamination, leads to changes in the composition which have to be taken into account as well. Therefore, the hygienic demand on sharpeners of this type is high compared to typical pencil sharpeners.
It has been suggested to construct sharpeners for pencils intended for direct skin contact in a way that their functional components can be cleaned. For example, German utility model no. DE 297 23 492 U1 or European patent publication no. EP 1 043 173 A1 describe the removal of built-up soft-core mass, without damage to the cutting blade or core shaper by configuring sharpeners for cosmetic pencils with an additional dissolvable cleaning implement and a combination of the core shaper for cosmetic pencils with a cleaning device.
Still, when pencil sharpeners are involved for application in the medical or pharmaceutical field, the hygienic standards are much higher. Typically, disposable materials, such as gloves, syringes, applicators, and the like, are used for administration of drugs or for carrying out therapeutic procedures, or materials, such as suitable metal or plastics, which have to be cleaned rapidly and thoroughly. Hereby, soft-core pencils are not always useable, although their usage would be desirable in view of their easily handling.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved sharpener which obviates prior art shortcomings and which allows the use of soft-core pencils also in the medical and pharmaceutical fields.